1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a quantum dot. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a quantum dot stabilized by a halogen salt and a method for manufacturing the quantum dot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum dot is a nano-particle having semiconductive properties and having a size less than tens of nanometers. The quantum dot has properties different from a bulk particle due to quantum confinement effect. For example, the quantum dot can change a wavelength of a light, which the quantum dot absorbs, according to a size thereof. Furthermore, the quantum dot has novel optical, electrical and physical properties that the bulk particle does not have. Thus, researches are being conducted for manufacturing a photoelectric conversion device such as a solar cell, a light-emitting diode or the like.
Recently, a colloidal chemosynthesis has been developed for controlling a size and a shape of the quantum dot. However, the quantum dot manufactured by the colloidal chemosynthesis has a low stability in an air. A core-shell quantum dot having a thick skin may be relatively stable in an air. However, the core-shell quantum dot is hardly applicable for the photoelectric conversion device, and manufacturing processes for the core-shell quantum dot are complicated.